ErenxRivaille- Fanfic
by Maarscapola
Summary: Espero que les guste :3


Fanfic original escrita por mi!

los personajes NO me pertenecen, lastimosamente.

Disfruten :33

-¿Eren? – Escucho mi nombre y me volteo automáticamente al reconocer la voz. Al verlo, inclino mi cabeza.

-Buenos días, cabo – Digo con seriedad y firmeza - ¿Me buscaba?

- Si – responde – Quería saber cómo estabas. – Abrí muchos los ojos, sin saber que responder – vamos, no parezcas tan sorprendido. Fui yo quien te salvo de quedar atrapado en ese cubo de hielo, ¿No es así? Tengo derecho a preguntarte como estas luego de eso.

Lo cierto era que desde aquello me sentía exhausto, y el simple hecho de estar de pie me mareaba. Mi cabeza daba vueltas en millones de pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta. Me sentía débil e inservible, pero no me sentía capaz de expresar aquello frente a Rivaille. Agache la cabeza.

-Estoy bien – conteste en un susurro – Solo un poco cansado.

- Mal mentiroso, como siempre – Dijo con una sonrisa. Se arrimó un paso hacía a mí y me sostuvo la mirada. - ¿Por qué no la mataste, Eren? Era eso lo que ibas a hacer ¿No? Devorarla. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- No pude – estaba nervioso por la cercanía de su rostro con el mío, pero por alguna razón, no me parecía algo malo. Pensé en Anne, y las lágrimas que caían por su rostro – Ella… cabo, ella…

-Llámame Rivaille ¿Quieres? Prefiero escucharte decir mi nombre – asentí, con una leve sonrisa en los labios – continua, Eren.

-Ella estaba llorando, Rivaille – conteste y algo en mi voz se quebró – sentí… que como yo en aquel momento, ella tenía sus razones. Y no pude… no pude matarla. Ella es un humano, y eso me detuvo.

Ambos permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos. Rivaille me miraba fijamente, como tratando de descubrir algo más allá del exterior, y yo le sostenía la mirada. Me di cuenta de lo bello que era su rostro, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Aquella apariencia seria y fría me daba curiosidad, y me gustaba. Él me gustaba.

-Lo siento – Dije apartando la vista – Ella… ella mato a todos… Lo siento mucho.

-Eren…

-¡Lo siento! – Las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos. Recordé a todo el equipo, sus sonrisas y el apoyo que me dieron en todo momento. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? – Debí matarla… lo siento…

-Detente, Eren – Rivaille me tomo del rostro con ambas manos. Con sorpresa lo mire a los ojos; su rostro estaba mucho más cerca que antes. Me sonroje, y espere que creyera que era a causa de las lágrimas – Eren, hiciste bien. Anne era tu amiga ¿No? Dudaste, cualquiera hubiera dudado en tu lugar.

- Tu no – respondí con seguridad. Sonreí débilmente, y continué. – Tú no hubieras pensado dos veces. No te importaría quien fuera, tú protegerías al resto.

-Me tienes en muy alta estima, Eren, pero yo no soy una persona tan frívola –con uno de sus dedos, acaricio mi rostro suavemente. Mi respiración se agito al igual que los latidos de mi corazón. Su tacto quemaba sobre mi rostro, pero a su vez era un dolor placentero – Te mentí, Eren. Al principio decía la verdad, pero ahora no puedo asegurarlo.

-¿Sobre qué…? – lo observe confuso, y él me sonrió.

-Prometí que sería yo quien te matara si te salías de control ¿Verdad? – Respiro hondo, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos – Dije que no dudaría al hacerlo, pero es una mentira. No sé si podría, Eren. No sé si podría matarte.

Fue entonces que me beso. Fue algo repentino, sorpresivo. Permanecí inmóvil, con los ojos entrecerrados y mis brazos aferrando su cintura con fuerza. Sus labios eran duros y sabian a sangre, pero sus movimientos era dulces, tomando el control sobre los míos. Sentí que en ese mismo instante, el mundo alrededor nuestro había desaparecido, y todo lo que no fuera él, carecía de importancia.

-Eren – susurro separándose unos pocos centímetros de mis labios. Jadee por lo rápido que se había apartado, y a pesar de que habían sido segundos, a mi entender el beso pudo haber durado horas. Alzo una ceja. - ¿Te ha gustado?

-Yo… - sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, pero yo no quería jugar. Ya no tenía miedo de parecer desesperado o perdido, simplemente quería besar sus labios una vez más. En vez de pedírselo, corte la distancia y lo bese suavemente. Rivaille carcajeo contra mis labios y con una mano me atrajo más hacía él. A diferencia del primer beso, esta vez sus movimientos son más rápidos y desesperados. Siento su lengua chocar contra la mía, y millones de sensaciones explotan en mi interior. Suelto un gemido contra su boca, y Rivaille vuelve a reír, aunque también puedo sentir su corazón latiendo apresuradamente y su respiración entrecortada.

- No lo entiendo. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – no entiendo que es esto que provocas en mí.

-Rivaille… - trato de decir, pero no se me ocurren palabras. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

-Supongo que ahora debería llevarte a la cama – sisea.

-¡Ri-rivaille! – exclamo con el rostro terriblemente enrojecido. Me aparto unos centímetros, aunque la idea no me desagrada.

- ¿No dijiste que estabas cansado? – Dijo en voz baja, recorriendo mi rostro con sus dedos – ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza, Eren? Eres un pervertido.

-N-no es eso… ¡Yo no pensé en nada raro! – trate de defenderme.

-Mentiroso. – volvió a besarme, sin apartar sus dedos de mi rostro. – Pero si prefieres eso antes que dormir… yo no le encuentro el problema, Eren.

Pues yo tampoco se lo encontraba.


End file.
